callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Juggernaut (killstreak)
Juggernaut is a 15-point (14 with Hardline) Assault Strike Package in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Once obtained, the airdropped Care Package gives the player enhanced body armor along with an M60E4 Light Machine Gun, an MP412 revolver, a Smoke Grenade, and a Frag Grenade. Players wearing the armor will have enhanced damage resistance, along with the perks Scavenger, Quickdraw and SitRep, allowing almost infinite ammunition. Players will receive the pro benefits if they have it unlocked in Create-A-Class. A player wearing this armor has increased health regeneration, at the expense of severely limited mobility, to 65% of their normal speed and is unable to pick up weapons. Players with this suit will appear as a diamond on everyone's map in real time. Advantages The Juggernaut killstreak multiplies all damage taken by a player by 0.08 (but melee damage is reduced from 135 to 20), effectively granting 1250 health to the user. They are incredibly durable and can survive dozens of shots from most weapons in the game. Due to Scavenger, Juggernauts can be guaranteed an almost infinite ammunition replenish, making them a force to be reckoned in situations where the enemies cannot properly coordinate and neutralize one. Quickdraw sharply decreases ADS time, so one can take out enemies without much problems, while Sitrep protects the Juggernaut from the IMS and other explosive equipment. The EOD uniform is incredibly durable (being immune to a stick from a Semtex), requiring concentrated firepower from multiple enemies converging on the Juggernaut in order to destroy it. Disadvantages The Juggernaut is very slow, and alert team members who communicate often can afford to maintain their distance while staying behind solid cover to avoid said enemy, and coordinate with snipers to neutralize this threat. It is also extremely vulnerable to Stun Grenades (as Juggernauts would be in Survival Mode), slowing them down to a near stop and severely damaging their ability to turn (and fight back). Predator Missiles or an AC-130 105mm shot can kill in a Juggernaut in one direct hit. The Juggernaut is also highly susceptible to rocket launchers, with the RPG-7 being able to kill in two shots, or one if it is a direct hit to the head. An I.M.S. can kill a Juggernaut in three hits, and a falling Care Package can kill a Juggernaut instantly. Trivia *Getting kills with the Juggernaut does not count toward other pointstreaks. However, any other method of obtaining points count towards a pointstreak. *If the player is using a class with Portable Radar, they can set it down before taking the Juggernaut Care Package, then pick it up again when playing as Juggernaut. This is extremely useful as it grants the Assault Juggernaut an ability similar to its Support counterpart, provided the player keeps throwing it down. *When damaging a Juggernaut, the Juggernaut icon appears under the hitmarker, similar to the Painkiller, Juggernaut perk, Blast Shield, and the Ballistic Vests icons. *When being delivered via care package, unlike most other airdrops, the Juggernaut armor is not delivered by a Little Bird, but rather by a C-130 Hercules like the Emergency Airdrop. *The Juggernaut killfeed symbol used in multiplayer is the same killfeed icon that was cut from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer. It is also seen when killed by a Juggernaut in Spec Ops. *A Care Package can kill a Juggernaut instantly if it falls on top of them as seen here. *The Stinger can lock on to enemy Juggernaut players in private matches. *Each of the different factions have a different Juggernaut model. *Interestingly, when reloading the MP412 in the Juggernaut suit, it can be reload canceled as soon as the casings are emptied from the cylinder. *When the player is in a Juggernaut suit (at full health) and attempts to overcook a frag grenade and have it explode in their hand, they will die like a normal person. The player will also die in a Juggernaut suit while attempting to throw back a frag grenade that detonates while still in their hand. This is because a frag grenade that explodes in the player's hand will deal exactly 50,000 points of damage (seen by hacking the armor number in Survival Mode or using trainers), which is far more health than the Juggernaut suit provides. Gallery JuggernautDuel.jpg|An Assault Juggernaut facing a Juggernaut Recon. C130 MW3.png|The C-130 Hercules, the plane that air-drops the Juggernaut armor. Juggernaut mw3.png|Another view of the Assault Juggernaut. Dome-13.jpg|A close-up of the Assault Juggernaut with a MP412. Modern-warfare-3-killstreak-juggernaut.jpg|An unused killstreak icon for the Assault Juggernaut. Videos Video:Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 Juggernaut Juggernaut gameplay Video:TheFlyingMythBusters MW3 Mythbusters Episode 1 Juggernaut Special Durability of the Juggernaut Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Pointstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Pointstreak Rewards